<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Coins by InkJackets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999708">Chocolate Coins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets'>InkJackets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold December day, a load of chocolate coins, two teenage superheroes... the perfect recipe for fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December 2020 - Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Coins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the December 2020 Advent Calendar event hosted on the Miraculous Fanworks discord server, Day 10 - Chocolate Coins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug leant back and breathed in the icy air, feeling it burn through her lungs and spread through her chest, and she smiled as she wrapped her scarf tighter around herself. The sun hung low in the sky, lighting the world a gentle gold, and Christmas lights glittered from balconies and doorways as a light dusting of snow drifted down from above, too light and warm to settle but still, it was beautiful.</p><p>She closed her eyes and smiled, fully at peace.</p><p>Until she was disturbed by a gold chocolate coin falling into her lap. Ladybug stared at it, baffled at its sudden existence. <em>Plop, plop. </em>Two more fell into her lap. She looked up to see a baton stretched out across two overhanging rooftops above her, with Chat Noir balanced precariously in the middle.</p><p>‘I bet three chocolate coins,’ Chat shouted down to her, flinging his arms wide as he wobbled, ‘that you can’t—<em>woah</em>—you can’t beat me in a race from the top of the SacrAHHH—’ He slipped and planted face first, limbs splayed, onto the roof next to Ladybug. He raised his head. ‘From the top of the Sacré-Cœur to the bottom of Montmartre. Without using our weapons or powers.’</p><p>Ladybug threw back her head and laughed. ‘With that display of agility you just showed?’ She jumped to her feet, hands on her hips, a mischievous glint in her eye. ‘You’ve got<em> no</em> chance.’</p><p>Chat Noir grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Chat sulkily pulled three chocolate coins from his suit pocket.</p><p>‘Whose the fastest out of the two of us?’ Ladybug said smugly as he lay the coins in her palm.</p><p>Chat turned his head and muttered something under his breath.</p><p>‘What was that?’</p><p>‘<em>You are</em>,’ he sang, shoving his hands into his pockets before chuckling along with Ladybug’s giggle. They walked down the street, both smiling, until something on the corner caught Chat Noir’s eye.</p><p>‘But!’ He elbowed Ladybug. ‘I bet I can eat more crêpes than you in under a minute!’</p><p>Ladybug eyed the vendor. She met Chat’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. ‘How many coins are we talking?’</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir won the crêpe eating contest to Ladybug’s outrage. And from there, their afternoon spiralled into a series of bets, each more stupid than the last, in a bid to outcompete each other and win the most chocolate coins.</p><p>Who could down hot chocolate the fastest? (Chat Noir)</p><p>Who could keep their face planted in snow the longest? (Ladybug)</p><p>Who could sing <em>Cantique de Noël</em> the loudest off the top of the Palais Garnier? (This dissolved into a duet that gathered a rather large crowd of Parisians who gave them a wonderful ovation when they finished. Ladybug and Chat Noir called it a draw)</p><p>Who could wear the most Christmas jumpers at once? (They’d gone into a store for this one, and when Chat Noir had walked out the changing room in so many jumpers he’d looked like a literal ball of wool with hands and legs sticking out, Ladybug hadn’t been able to stand from laughing so hard. Thus Chat Noir won by default—Ladybug had been in no state to put on any jumpers)</p><p>The two of them raced across rooftops, slid across ice-rinks, and ate so much food it was a wonder neither of them were sick, before finally collapsing back onto their original rooftop to count up their winnings.</p><p>‘Thirty!’ Chat grinned, proud of his little pile of gold.</p><p>Ladybug slammed her last coin down. ‘Thirty-two! Hah!’</p><p>‘<em>What?</em> No!’ Chat cried out with disbelief and outrage as Ladybug threw her head back and laughed.</p><p>Chat sat back and swiped a coin. ‘Ah, you’re amazing, My Lady.’ He ripped back the foil and threw the chocolate into his mouth. ‘I could never compete with you.’</p><p>Ladybug’s expression softened. She chucked a coin onto his pile. ‘There, now we’re even.’</p><p>Chat chuckled and shook his head. He unwrapped another chocolate and popped it into his mouth before leaning back to gaze at the view. The sun had set hours ago, but the evening was still young and Paris was alive with light and laughter. Warmth thrummed through Chat Noir despite the cold.</p><p>He reached for another coin and only then noticed Ladybug still hadn’t opened her first one. He watched her—her brow furrowed and tongue sticking out in concentration—as she picked at the foil, struggling to peel it back due to her suit covering her fingernails.</p><p>He smiled softly and held out his hand. ‘Pass it here,’ he said. Ladybug looked at him. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before handing it over, and Chat deftly peeled back the foil with a clawed finger.</p><p>‘Thank you for tonight,’ he said as he unwrapped the chocolate. ‘It was fun.’</p><p>Ladybug watched him, warmth rising within her. ‘You don’t need to thank me for that, you silly cat.’</p><p>Chat smiled. ‘I know.’ He held out the chocolate. ‘But I want to.’</p><p>Ladybug met his eyes, and his gaze slammed into her, leaving her breathless. His green eyes were piercing yet soft, and they never left hers as she took the chocolate from him. She was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other.</p><p>Their breath misted and hung in the space between them.</p><p>The scent of chocolate and snow filled the air around them.</p><p>Tension linked itself between them and drew them ever closer.</p><p>‘Bet you two chocolate coins,’ Chat said, leaning towards her, voice as delicate as ice, and just as beautiful, ‘that you won’t kiss me.’</p><p>‘I bet you<em> three</em> chocolate coins,’ Ladybug whispered, leaning in until there was but a hair’s breadth between them, ‘that you won’t kiss me back.’</p><p>Chat’s eyes sparkled, Ladybug’s shone.</p><p>They closed the gap together, warm and sweet—the perfect winter kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did :)</p><p>I've also <a href="https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/post/637157334151512064/chocolate-coins">posted it on tumblr</a>, so if you're over there I'd always appreciate a little like and/or reblog ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>